Chwała bogu!
Rarity siedzi na przedzie autokaru. Rarity – W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej porażki sweet vs pink: Odwiedziliśmy Polskę, a właściwie Szklarską Porębę. Wpierw zawodniczki musiały zrobić sobie narty. To było… ciekawe. Potem ścigały się ze szczytu i wygrała Pinkie Pie, a odpadła Gwyllion. :C Dokąd teraz jedziemy, bo znowu jesteśmy w autobusie. Dowiecie się już za mały, tyci, tyci momencik ^^ Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Autokar: Zawodniczki jadą autobusem. Na tyle siedziały Helena, Wiesia, Pinkie i Stefania. Helena – Bez Gwyllion nasz sojusz stracił na siłach. Wiesia – Yhm. Stefania – I tak my jesteśmy 4, a ich jest trójka. Pinkie – Nigdy nie wiadomo. Stefania – Co? Helena – Właśnie. Pinkie – Może one będą kombinowały… Wiesia – Póki co mamy sojusz… ' Na przedzie zaś siedziała Dakota, która czytała gazetę i spoglądała na Lindsay i Lucy, które biegały po fotelach. Dakota – Te blondynki… Lucy zatrzymała się. Lucy – Co jest? Lindsay – Co? Dakota – Nic *_* Dziewczyny pobiegły dalej a Dakota znalazła swoje zdjęcie z przed operacji po mutacji (w kolorowym pisemku) Dakota – Komiks z czasów mojej mutacji. Dobrze, że przeszłam operacje. Z sufitu zeskoczyła Lucy i zjadła gazetę. Lucy - Kocham ten smak! Dakota - Ale... Rarity stanęła na środku. Rarity - Słuchajcie! Zaraz dojeżdżamy do celu! Helena - Dokąd? Wiesia - No? Rarity - Do najmniejszego państwa świata. Lindsay - Rosja? Pinkie - No nie. Może Polska? Lucy - Raczej Merkury. Stefania - To Watykan! Rarity - Zgadłaś! Dakota - Brawo. Dostaniesz medal z kartofla. Stefania - Jej! Helena - Serio? Jej? Autobus zatrzymał się. Watykan, przed bazyliką św. Piotra: Rarity - Ustawcie się, bo trzeba powitać ważnego gościa. Pinkie - Kogo? Lucy - Teresę? Przyjeżdża mega wypasiony autobus. Z bazyliki wychodzi niewysoka kobieta w długiej, kwiecistej sukni. Ma krótkie, brązowe włosy i śmieszny makijaż. Rarity - Oto i... ??? - Teresa! Wiesia - To... Helena - ...ty... Dakota - ...istniejesz? Lindsay - Wow! Lucy - Jej! Barbie i ja mieliśmy rację! Pinkie - I wy wątpiliście w jej istnienie? Rarity - Najwyraźniej. Stefania - Po co ją sprowadziłaś? Teresa - Mnie? Rarity - Do wyzwania. Teresa zna sie na jubilerstwie i potrafi określać wartość przedmiotów na oko. Dakota - O boshe. Teresa - Pozazdrościć. Lindsay - Dokładnie! Wiesia - Przejdźmy do setna. Jakie zadanie? Rarity - Zadanie pierwsze to znaleźć jak najcenniejszy przedmiot. Start! Zadanie I: Zawodniczki rozbiegły się po całym Watykanie. Pinkie Pie: ' Dziewczyna wbiegła do środka z łomem w ręku. Pinkie - Szukamy pierścionka... W tym czasie u Lucy: Dziewczyna spokojnie chodziła po Watykanie kolekcjonując grosiki pogubione przez turystów. Lucy - Mam już nawet grosza z 2085! Dziewczyna szła przed siebie, aż weszła do sklepu z pamiątkami. Sprzedawca - Hello! Lucy - Cześć. Co jest u was najbardziej expensiwe? Sprzedawca dał jej świeczkę w złotym kielichu. Lucy - Za ile ten znicz? Sprzedawca - 1000. Lucy daje mu 1000 w groszach. Sprzedawca - Skąd to masz? Lucy - Z ulicy :> Zadowolona opuściła sklep. W innej części miasta: Helena - Biegniemy po dzwon! Wiesia i Stefania - Co?! Helena - Do kościoła i po dzwon. To przecież nic trudnego. Stefania - To idziemy... Wiesia - Tak... ' Gdzie indziej w Watykanie: Lindsay i Dakota szły rozmawiając. Lindsay - Dakota czego szukamy? Dakota - Czego kolwiek. Lindsay - Grosika? Dakota - Nie! Nagle dziewczyny zobaczyły ręcznie robione, pozłacane płytki chodnikowe. Lindsay - To się nada? Dakota - Wpierw musimy je odczepić. Tym czasem u Pinkie: Dziewczyna stała tuż przed gablotka z pierścieniem. Pinkie wyjęła puderniczkę i dmuchnęła odsłaniając lasery. Rzuciła ziarnkiem piasku - spaliło się. Pinkie - Kilka skoków i fikołków. Dziewczyna przeskoczyła i złapała pierścień. Pinkie - Jej! Nagle otoczyli ją strażnicy. Pierwszy miał wykałaczkę, drugi armatę, a trzeci siekierę. Strażnik 1 - Oddawaj to! Pinkie zwinęła się kulę i potoczyła się do wentylacji. Strażnik 2 - Zostawiamy sprzęt i za nią! Strażnik 3 - Ale ja jestem za gruby :( Polecieli. Pinkie - Ha, ha! Dziewczyna wpuściła do kanału wodę. Strażnicy zniknęli... U byłych Wieśniar: Dziewczyny powoli wchodzą po drewnianych schodach wieży. Wiesia - Nawet w Wąchock Tower nie ma tyle stopni. Helena - No... Stefania - Jeszcze tylko 288 stopni. Wiesia - Pocieszające. Helena - Już niedaleko. Dziewczyny szły dalej po górę. Nagle jeden stopnień załamał się i... nic. Stefania - Uf... Wiesia - Mogło być gorąco. Wtedy schody zaczęły sie szybko walić. Helena - Na górę! W krótkim czasie odbiegły. Stefania - I mamy wielki dzwon. Wiesia - Piękny. Patrzyły na wielki, złoty dzwon Stefania - Teraz musimy go znosić? Helena - Nie. Wejdźcie pod niego i złapcie sie serca. Tak zrobiły. Wtedy lina pękła i razem z dzwonem spadły na sam dół. Przy okazji cala wieża zawaliła się. Wiesia - Nawet nie poczułam. Helena - Bez zadrapań. Stefania - Podnosimy i do Rarity! U blondynek: Lindsay wysadziła dynamitem płytki i teraz razem z Dakotą szły już pod autobus. Lindsay - Jej! Dakota - Dobrze, że mamy sojusz. Przed autokarem: Rarity i Teresa jak to na damy przystało piły herbatę. Teresa - Kiedy one się tu zjawią? Rarity - Dajmy im jeszcze chwilę. Wtedy wszystkie równocześnie zameldowały się na mecie. Rarity - Teresa pora na wycenę. Kto pierwszy? Lucy - Ja! Lucy pokazała Teresie swój przedmiot. Lucy - To ile to jest wartę? Teresa - Tyle ile za to dałaś. 1000. Rarity - Słabo. Dakota - Teraz ja i Lindsay. Pokazały swoje płytki. Teresa - Ta Lindsay jest więcej warta, bo jest lepiej zachowana. Dakota - Ile jest warta moja? Teresa - Twoja ledwo 500 zł, a Lindsay 750. Lindsay - Nawet. Rarity - Lucy na prowadzeniu. Helena - Nasza kolej! Kobiety podeszły z dzwonem. Teresa - Skąd go macie? Wiesia - Nie ważne... Stefania - Ile jest warty? Teresa - Musze podzielić jego kwotę na 3, bo jest was trójka... Rarity - Dokładnie. Teresa - To będzie po 5 tys. Helena - Tak mało?! Wiesia - Tylko 15 tys.?! Teresa - Tak, bo oryginał ukradła w 1998 Mildegarde pokabrzuch. Stefania - Aaa... Pinkie przyskakuje do Teresy. Pinkie - Teraz kolej na wycenę mojego cuda! Teresa aż zaniemówiła gdy zobaczyła pierścień. Teresa - To... jest... warte... z... 25 mln.... Wszystkim opadły szczęki. Pinkie - Wow! 0_0 Rarity - Pinkie jest nietykalna! I nie musi brać udziału w drugim zadaniu. Pinkie - Tylko oddam im ten pierścień. Rzuciła nim w dal. Ten wpadł z powrotem do gablotki XD. Strażnik 1 - Tego się nie spodziewałem. Zadanie II: Rarity - Zawodniczki waszym drugim zadaniem jest znalezienie jak najfajniejszej pamiątki. Każda musi być inna. Oceniać będę ja, Teresa i Pinkie Pie! Pinkie - Git! Dakota - Ona może dawać nam celowo jedynki. Rarity - Tak ma do tego prawo. ' ' Rarity - Zawodniczki gotowe? Stefania - Oczywiście. Lucy - Od urodzenia^^. Rarity - 3... 2... 1... 0... Start! Zawodniczki znowu rozbiegły się po mieście, a jurorki rozsiadły się przy biurku, które się tam pojawiło. Teresa - Bosko. Pinkie - Zaiste... Gdzieś w Watykanie Helena, Wiesia i Stefania przedzierały się przez tłum wiernych. Helena - Takie tłumy ostatnio widziałam jak otwierali biedronkę w Wąchocku. Wiesia - Rzeczywiście dużo tu ludzi. Stefania - Pchajcie się! Helena - Dalej! Zaczęły biec przez tłum. Stefania - Nie daleko sklep z pamiątkami! Wiesia - :) W tym samym czasie... Lucy rozmawiała z resztą blondynek. Lucy - Mam być z wami w sojuszu? Dakota - Tak. Lindsay - I Dakota wcale nie będzie chciała cię wykorzystać. Dakota - Cicho! Lucy - No nie wiem. Chyba jednak się nie zgodzę. Dakota strzeliła focha i oddaliła się razem z Lindsay. Lindsay - To ona dziś odpadnie? Dakota - Tak. ' ' Lucy doszła do stoiska. Lucy - What ja tu mogę buy? Sprzedawca - W jakim języku mówisz? Lucy - Po Lusińsku. A co? Coś nie pasuje? Sprzedawca - Nie spoko. Co sprowadza tu taką damę. Lucy - Potrzebuje pamiątki z Watykanu. Sprzedawca - Mam kartę pokemon z papieżem. Lucy - Daj! Sprzedawca - A dasz mi buzi? Lucy - Najpierw zdejmij maskę. Sprzedawca miał maskę krzyku. Sprzedawca - Dobra. Lucy - Ale ty wyglądasz. Sprzedawca był wysoki, opalony, miał brązowe włosy. Sprzedawca - Nazywam się Jorden. Lucy pocałowała go w usta. Lucy - Kocham cię. Jorden - Ja chyba też... - zarumienił się. Lucy - Dasz kartę? Jorden - Masz. Lucy - Pokemon! Jorden - To może gdzieś razem pójdziemy... Lucy - Teraz walczę w totalnej porażce, ale potem chętnie. Jorden - :) Lucy zawiązała sobie wstążkę na oczach i pobiegła do Rarity na oślep. U Lindsay i Dakoty: Lindsay - Co im pokażemy. Dakota - Podniosła grosik z ziemi. Lindsay - I tak nie mamy dużo czasu... U byłych Wieśniar: Helena - Sklepik jest 2 kroki stąd, a ty chcesz zamówić taksówkę?! Wiesia - To był żart. Helena - Dobra wchodzimy. W środku. Stefania - Lepiej by każda z nas miała coś innego, bo znowu podzielą przez 3 i nie będziemy nietykalne. Wiesia - Miejmy nadzieje, że będzie taka nagroda. Helena - Noo... Każda wybrała sobie pamiątkę i zaczęły wracać do Rarity. Przy autobusie: Na miejscu wpierw pojawiła się Lucy, a potem Helena i spółka. Rarity - To kto pierwszy? Teresa - Niech podejdzie Wiesia. Wiesia - Dobra - pokazała pamiątkę. Lektor - Iwona Pa... To znaczy Teresa Rinn. Teresa - 8 za model. Lektor - Beata Ty... Rarity Diamond. Rarity - 7. Lektor - Pinkie Pie. Pinkie - Wiesia 10! Rarity - To w sumie 25. Helena - Brawo! Wiesia - Dzięki Pinkie. Teresa - Teraz poproszę... Helenę. Helena pokazuje pamiątkę - typowy, religijny obrazek z Janem Pawłem II. Lektor - Teresa Rinn. Teresa - Słabe... ów papież źle tu wypadł 1. Lektor - Rarity. Rarity - 2. Lektor - Pinkie Pie! Pinkie - Helena jako wieśniara ma 10. Rarity - To w sumie 13. Helena podchodzi do Pinkie. Helena - Dzięki. Pinkie - Proszę. ' Teresa - Stefanina. Stefania - Patrzcie i nacieszcie oczy. Stefania pokazała zwykłą pocztówkę. Lektor - Teresa Rinn. Teresa - To tylko papier, ale ładny. 3 Lektor - Prowadząca Rarity. Rarity - Tylko papier 3. Lektor - Pinkie Pie! Pinkie - 10^^. Rarity - To w sumie 16. Więcej niż Helena. Teresa - Lindsay. Lindsay - Ja jestem z Dakotą. Rarity - To podzielimy wasz wynik przez 2. Dakota - Stoi... Pokazują im grosik. Lektor - Teresa Rinn. Teresa - Co za pomysł 10! Lektor - Rarity! Rarity - Ekscentryczny... 10! Lektor - Oraz Pinkie. Pinkie - Sory Wieśniary... zasługują... 10. Rarity - To pierwszy taki wynik jednak przez dwa to tylko 15. Dakota - Eh... Lucy - Teraz moja kolej. Pokazuje im kartę. Lektor - Teresa Rinn. Teresa - Słaba i w ogóle 5. Lektor - Rarity Diamond. Rarity - Eh... 6 za pomysłowość. Lektor - Pinkie Pie! Pinkie - Pała! 1! Lucy - Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! Rarity - To tylko 12. Najmniej. Teresa - Wiec nietykalność dostaje Wiesia, a ja zostaje w Watykanie. Rarity - Wracamy na statek. Na statku: Rarity - Dzisiaj do Spa idą tylko Pinkie, Wiesia i osoba, którą zaproszą. Pinkie i Wiesia - Helena! Helena - Dobrze. Rarity - Eliminacja za 30 min. SPA: Pinkie - To na kogo głosujemy? Wiesia - No nie wiem. Helena - Stefania? Pinkie - Ona napewno jest z nami. Więc może na najsłabszą. Lucy. Wiesia - Dobra. Chodźmy na kąpiel mleczną. Helena - Ja wole iść na kąpiel w danonkach. One działają odmładzająco. Rozeszły się. W Maszynowni: Lindsay gadała z Dakotą. Lindsay - Jesteś pewna, że na nas nie zagłosują? Dakota - Jestem. Chyba, że Lucy. Lindsay - Fakt... Na morzu: Jakaś łódka - nie nieustraszonych płynie w kierunku statku. Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: Rarity - Zaczynamy. Byłyście prawie jednogłośne, poza jedną osobą. Dakota - Mów od razu. Lucy - Właśnie! Rarity - Nie poganiajcie mnie! Dakota - Dobrze. Rarity - Więc bezpieczne są: - Pinkie - Wiesia - Helena i Stefania! Pinkie - Brawo dla nas! Dostają Nyan ciastka. Rarity - Lindsay! Lindsay - Dawaj ciastko! Rarity - I ostatnie ciastko dostaje: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jeszcze chwila. - - - - - - - Dakota! Dakota - I dobrze. Lucy - Co? - Zaczęła śpiewać Time to say godbye. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohXI3po8hK0 Kiedy skończyła wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. Helena - Piękna aria! Lucy wskoczyła do łódki jednak okazała się to łódka Jorden'a. Rarity - Kto to był? Świerszcz. Materiał dodatkowy: Jorden i Lucy całują sie na łódce. Jorden - Kocham cię. Lucy - A ja... nie. Złapała leżący na stoliku portfel i wyskoczyła z łodzi w morskie odmęty. Koniec Czy czytałeś/łaś odcinek? Tak Podobał ci się 9 odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji? Tak Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink